1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a subscriber identity module (SIM) card connector, and more particularly to a SIM card connector of which terminals are easily disassembled from a printed circuit board (PCB) of an electronic device if the terminals of the SIM card connector are destroyed or become loose.
2. The Related Art
As we know that a subscriber identity module (SIM) card is a portable memory chip used in some models of electronic devices, such as cellular telephones. The SIM card holds personal identity information, phone numbers, phone books, text messages and other data. The SIM card includes a terminal module to connect with a SIM card connector assembled in the electronic device for communicating with the electronic device. Generally, the SIM card connector includes a receiving cavity to receive the SIM card and a plurality of terminals mounted on an insulating housing of the SIM card connector to couple with the terminal module of the SIM card. While the SIM card is inserted into the receiving cavity of the SIM card connector, the terminals of the SIM card connector communicate with the terminal module of the SIM card to achieve the communication between the SIM card connector and the SIM card.
On one hand, the SIM card connector communicates with the SIM card received therein, and on the other hand, the terminals of the SIM card connector are conventionally soldered on a printed circuit board (PCB) of the electronic device for connecting the SIM card with the electronic device. However, the terminals of the SIM card connector are liable to become loose or be destroyed when the SIM card connector suffers collisions or the SIM card is repeatedly inserted into or withdrawn from the SIM card connector, and what is badly, the terminals of the SIM card connector are prone to unsoldering from the PCB of the electronic device, which causes the communication between the SIM card and the electronic device to be broken off. Then, if the terminals of the SIM card connector are destroyed, the terminals need disassembling from the PCB of the electronic device. Because the terminals of the SIM card connector are soldered to the PCB, the difficulty of disassembly is increased, and even more, the PCB is easily damaged in the process of disassembling the terminals of the SIM card connector from the PCB.